Second best
by TheRomanticist02
Summary: Loving someone means letting them go sometimes especially if they're treating you like a secondary item to be thrown away.


**Hey :). So I'm back with a new story. It's Rolleigns as usual. Enjoy!**

%

A small sniffle escapes a distressed Seth's lips as he listens to Dean's lecturing from where he's seated across the the bed in the hotel they're occupying whilst in Florida. The two best friends received an invite from Nikki Bella to her engagement party that is happening tonight at John's Tampa residence.

"There's no use stressing over it now Seth, we're already here. Besides, don't you think you've avoided him enough?"

The Iowan gives Dean an unimpressed look. " _No_. I don't think it's been _long enough_ Dean. I broke up with him three weeks ago, it's still too soon. I-it was a mistake coming here.", he says falling back on his plush bed and covering his face with his arm.

He receives a snort in return, "And you're only saying that now. Hate to break it to you Sethie but we're _already in Florida._ You accepted Nikki and John's invitation, you can't back out now."

"Well...they don't know that we're in Florida yet so maybe you could-"

"Don't even bother finishing that statement Seth, I'm not doing it. We are going and that's it." Dean interrupts.

The blue eyed dimpled man then gets a predatory smile on his lips, "Besides, I spoke to Rom-"

"Dean, don't you dare! Don't you dare say his name." Seth cuts Dean off, moving his arm from his face to look at Dean.

Dean sees the tears welling up in Seth's eyes and feels a bit of guilt for attempting to tease the younger man. He sighs and gets up from his bed to sit with Seth on his. He prompts the younger man to sit up before rubbing his knee in a comforting gesture. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I won't say his name."

Seth puffs out a breath, rubbing his teary eyes with his knuckles. "T-thank you. I just can't hear his name right now, not when I'll possibly be seeing him in less than three hours. I can't be nervous and stressed about seeing him at the same time."

He then gives Dean a bemused look, "You really spoke to him?"

"Well he is my best friend Sethie, I speak to him almost everyday."

"I know that he's your best friend Dean. That isn't what I asked.", Seth says. He looks hesitant as he stutters, "I just...I mean... Did he, did he tell you if he's coming with _her?"_

"Her?...I'm not sure I know who you're talking about Seth. I don't think Joelle would be allowed to an adult party though."

"No-no, I'm not referring to Jo, Dean Jesus! I...please don't make me say her name.", Seth feels the tears well up again at the thought of Roman bringing _her_ along but he _has_ to know.

Dean looks utterly confused before a light bulb seems to switch on and recognition morphs his face.

 _Oh. Her..._

"I don't know Seth. He never mentions her, besides they divorced a year ago, you know that."

Seth scoffs, a tear cascading down his left eye. " _Of course I do."_

Dean looks at the younger man. He sees a sadness that's visible for anyone to see in the Iowan's brown orbs. "Do you know something I don't Seth. Ro- I mean _he_ hasn't given me any details about why you broke up with him but with how you're reacting at the mention of _her, it_ sounds like she has something to do with it. What happened Seth?"

Seth cracks under the pressure of Dean's words, and finds himself wanting to tell his best friend everything _because he's felt so alone and needs to tell someone something, anything._ "I didn't want to Dean, I really didn't want to. I-I love him, you know that but it was t-too much."

Dean feels an ache deep within his heart for his best friend, his _younger brother_ and pulls him close so that Seth lays his head on Dean's shoulder. He kisses the small man's messy hair. " What was Sethie?"

"Everything Dean. I'm sorry I h-hurt him but _I'm_ hurting too. He hurt me, he didn't care Dean. He always chose _her_ over meEven after he promised me that he wanted to be with me. He lied to me and so I ended it. I-I didn't want to but he left me no choice."

"Oh Seth! You know he loves you right, he-"

"Never loved me enough! He didn't love me enough Dean, so stop...", he chokes out as he cries on the older man's shoulder, "Please stop trying to defend him. You don't what he put me through. You know nothing!"

A melancholic sigh escapes Dean's parted lips. "You're right Seth. I don't know what he put you through, I know nothing about the hurt he's caused you but I do know that he's lost without you. He's suffering without you Seth, he doesn't know what to do with himself."

Seth moves his head from Dean's shoulder, regret over sharing his heartache with Dean drowning him. "I-I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't want to hear about him, let's drop it- please.", he says, licking at his chapped lips.

Dean looks at his clock on the bedstand and decides to change the topic. "The party starts at 18:00 so I'll let you shower first. I'll lay your suit on the bed for you."

He gets an appreciative, watery smile in return. "Alright. Place their gift on the bedside table for me as well please."

"Got it. Now head the shower, guys like you need at least an hour in there to look nearly as good as me."

Seth flips him off and heads towards the bathroom. He turns on the shower and heads to the toilet while waiting for the water to warm up. He then heads back to the shower, stepping inside and taking the conditioner to wash his hair. He rinses his hair and washes the rest of his body thoroughly before exiting the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Dean gets up from his bed and heads for the shower once Seth enters the room. "We leave in an hour as we're about 30 minutes away from John's house. I'll head on to shower, if Renee calls tell her that I didn't forget the bow tie. I hate wearing that shit, but I'm don't want to be on her bad side so soon after what happened the last time."

Seth snorts, "You're just looking for an excuse to get laid, I see how she looks at you when you're wearing a suit Ambrose. Just get a room for when you get your freak on later tonight, I don't want to have my ears damaged for life. You guys are fucking gross and loud."

Dean's laugh disappears with him as he heads to the bathroom, a teasing moan escapes his lips just before he closes the bathroom, "Harder! Fuck me harder R-Rome. Mmmh, I love how hard you give it to me. Fuck, I love your Samoan dick!"

Seth feels warmth flood his whole face and neck, "You perverted prick! That only happened once. I-I didn't know you could hear us. And what did I tell you about saying his name."

Dean just laughs mumbling a breathy "I don't care. You're just as loud" before closing the bathroom.

Seth sighs and moisturizes his body with his orchid and vanilla lotion. He puts on his tight black briefs and completes the rest of his look by wearing black form fitting pants, a black dress shirt tucked in neatly inside his pants and a pair of black socks and dress shoes. He looks at his reflection at the mirror inside the bedroom and decides to tie his hair in a low bun.

A whistle echoes in the room just as he dusts of imaginary lint off his blazer. "You clean up nice Rollins, if I was into playing with another man's dick then I'd definitely play with yours. That ass...", he trails off eyeing the brunet's ass playfully

Seth makes a disgusted sound. "Ew Ambrose, please never say something like that again. I wouldn't want you anywhere near my dick and let's not even talk about my ass. Why are you looking at it anyway, should Renee be worried?", he teases.

Dean laughs at him as he gets dressed in his own suit, "Oh please. Your ass has nothing on Renee's, hers is so soft, so delicate and I love watching it jiggleit's just that your ass looks...", his words drift off and he shapes his hands into a curve to explain his point.

Seth turns from the mirror and looks at Dean with curiosity, "What's wrong with my ass, man?"

"Well... It looks a bit bigger than it used to be, those Tumblr girls were right. Renee showed me their posts. He must've been giving it to you good."

Seth makes a gagging sound, "Dean please. I never want to hear anything about my ass and my sex life from you again. It's just weird, and tell Renee I said to stop following accounts that sexualize my body. Those girls are just weird man."

Dean's finished dressing and grabs his key card as he and Seth head for the door. "Telling Renee to stop following accounts about you and him is useless, she does whatever she wants. Besides she's obsessed with you two even after what happened. She still has hope.", Dean looks at pale looking Seth.

"I'm sorry.", he apologizes, "I shouldn't have brought it up again. Let's just head to this party."

Seth shakes his head. "No it's not your fault, it's just that I'm only now realizing that if I do see him at this party, then we'll be seeing each other for the first time in three weeks. I'm just nervous but I'll be fine. ' _As long as he stays away from me'_ Seth thinks to himself.

%

They arrive at the party just after six. The happy couple looks beautiful with Nikki wearing a red body hugging dress and red stilettos and John looking dapper in a gray form fitting suit and red tie. Pleasantries are exchanged as Seth and Dean hand out their individual gifts to the couple.

John thanks them and tells them to blend in with the crowd and have fun. The house is huge, it easily accommodates 50 people and the furniture inside is an elegant white and gold. The backyard is decorated beautifully, different colored lights hanging off the trees whilst the ground is lit up with glass candles and roses.

Dean stays with Seth for about two whiskey rounds before abandoning the brunet man to find Renee. Seth having expected the dimpled man to leave him maneuvers around the sea of people at the party to see if he'll spot any recognizable faces.

He spots Naomi standing at the far left corner of the large entertaining area with what looks like a martini in her hand. He heads in her direction, a bright smile on his face when she looks up at him. She looks stylish in an emerald colored off-the-shoulder dress, black pumps and her hair let down. "Naomi..."

"Hi boo. Oh my god, you look hot. You clean up real nice Seth. Those pants are doing wonders for your ass!", Naomi rambles.

"What is it with people and my ass today?"

"I don't if you've noticed Seth but damn...your ass could put a lot of people's asses to shame. Jimmy mentioned it once, and Roman lost it, that brute put Jimmy in a choke-hold."

Seth gives an exaggerated roll of his eyes. _Roman._ He'd almost forgotten about the big Samoan. His heartbeat races at the thought of the older man being here. _I can't see him._

Naomi jolts the brown eyed man from his thoughts by grabbing on his arm and pulling him toward the bar area. "I don't know about you Seth but I came to support my friend and to get free booze. I'll be damned if I leave this place sober tonight."

Seth shakes his head and allows the beautiful dark skinned woman to drag him to the bar area. Naomi orders three tequila shots each for them both. The drink burns his throat and he feels his eyes water. He laughs when he looks at Naomi who doesn't look at all affected. "Shit. This thing burns, how are you so unaffected?", he questions

The brown skinned bombshell laughs at the red tinge she spots on her friend's face. "Practice Sethie. You should drink more often, but Roman said you're a lightweight so that probably wouldn't be a good idea. We don't want to find you in embarrassing predicaments."

Seth ignores the way his heart stutters at the mention of _his_ name again, opting to scan the crowd instead. He looks around and notices Brie and Natalya dancing with Daniel and Tyson. He smiles at the couples' silly dancing, he briefly wonders if there's something wrong with him that he couldn't get that kind of love. He shakes the thought away and looks at Naomi who is already looking at him weirdly.

"What? Is there something on my face?", he asks her - rubbing at his face with his hands.

"No. Nothing like that. It's just well...", she can't seem to finish her sentence and nods behind Seth with her head.

Seth gives her a curious look and looks behind him. His heart rate accelerates, and his hands become sweaty.

 _Shit._

Roman stands across the room, his hair in a low bun and dressed finely in a charcoal suit and white dress shirt. He's talking to Jey and has his back to Seth. "He can't see me Naomi, I can'tallow him to see me."

"Too late."

"W-what do you mean too late. Is he looking i-in this d-direction?", Seth splutters. He looks over his shoulder in the direction that Roman was standing with Jey and _shit..._

Stormy gray are looking at him with an intensity that leaves him breathless and skittish. Roman could always do that to him, he was never able to stand still under the older man's intense gaze. He swears that he can see Roman smirking from across the room but he can't really tell. Roman is the first to break the eye contact, shifting his attention to something Jey is pointing at.

Seth exhales, looking back to Naomi. "Why did you guys break up anyway. Roman hasn't given Jimmy any details."

"It's complicated...can we just get back to drinking?"

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later. You guys are made for each other. I'm sure you can work out whatever is wrong."

Seth shakes his head, "I don't think so Nae. I'm d-done."

Naomi sighs and lift her right hand up in surrender. She hands Seth a tequila shot and they both down it in one go.

The party continues in a lively manner with people interacting and the happy couple thanking friends and family for celebrating their love with them. They tell their guests to enjoy and to drink as much alcohol as possible.

Seth finds himself being unable to look away from Roman for the rest of the night. He just looks so _dark and handsome and enigmatic_ in that charcoal suit of his. Roman had always been able to command someone's attention with his presence, he never had to do or say much, granted, he was a man of few words.

The brunet feels this invisible pull to the one man he's sure he'll never be able to get over. It's like his body is subconsciously calling out to him. Naomi has long since abandoned him in favor of 'dancing' with her husband and he stands on his own in the bar area.

His breath catches and get stuck in his throat when he spots _her- Galina_ , she's laughing with Tamina but her eye remains on her ex-husband. _Why is she here, why would he bring her her...does he enjoy watching me in pain, is that why he was smirking at me earlier?"_

He can't breathe. There's too many people in the room. Seth tries to regulate his breathing, rivulets of tears threatening to pool out of his eyes. _Move Seth, it'll be alright. J-just move. Air. You need air._

He makes his way through the crowd passing barely there polite smiles to the people he knows. He makes his way to John's backyard and looks up at the dark skies. Hands is his pocket, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Before he can stop them, the tears stream down his beautiful face. _You're okay._

"Seth.", he hears that deep commanding voice he hasn't heard in weeks. "Seth...look at me."

He shakes his head, Roman has no right to tell him what to do now. They're not together. "N-no.", a choked whisper.

He doesn't hear Roman's footsteps trail towards him, not until he feels a strong presence right behind his back. "I told you to look at me.", a whisper right in his left ear. The breath tickles him, making him shiver despite the warm Florida air.

"A-and I told you no." He removes his hands from his pockets, wipes his face and attempts to maneuver his way around the bigger man. Roman clasps his right hand firmly, preventing him from moving.

"I-I need the bathroom, let me go. Please."

Roman laughs in his face, a sarcastic laugh that make his eyes look vicious. "I'm not an idiot Seth, you're using the bathroom as a ploy to get away from me. I willgo with you."

Shock morphs onto Seth's face, it then turns into anger. He stomps his foot on the ground like a petulant child. "Fuck you. You're not going anywhere with me. I am not a child, I can make it to the bathroom all on my own."

Roman gives him a raised eyebrow in return. He snorts and then heads back inside the house with his hand still firmly clasping Seth's. Seth shouts a string of curses at him all the while allowing the Samoan to drag him inside the house. Roman ignores every curious glance thrown at their way and drags Seth to the bathroom he'd used earlier on.

The bathroom, that is big like the rest of John's house is classy with the same white and gold decorating it. There is an egg-shaped bathtub and stone colored toilet. The counter tops are a beautiful gold color and there's a huge mirror on the wall just above the counters. Roman releases the brunet's hand, closes the door and locks it. He turns to look at Seth expectantly, pointing at the toilet.

Seth huffs, a slight pink painting his cheeks as he goes to use the toilet. He relieves himself and flushes the toilet, he then washes his hands and then moves past Roman going for the door.

A hand blocks him again as Roman yanks him roughly to him before growling out a frustrated, "You're really testing my patience Seth."

"Well you're the one refusing to let me go. So what will you do Roman, will you run to _Galina_ like you always do?"

Roman halts, steps back and shakes his head. "What are you talking about Seth...what does Galina have to do with this?"

Seth looks at confused gray eyes. "I...you know what. Never mind, forget I said anything. I'll be leaving now."

Again he's roughly yanked back but this time he stumbles into Roman's strong chest. His eyes widen when he feels the older man's muscled chest. He looks up at him and shakes his head, Roman stops his movement by grabbing at his face. "No Seth, you broke up with me for no fucking reason and then you mention my _ex-wife._ Is that why you ended it because of Galina?"

Seth crumbles, his eyes well up as he looks at the older man. "If you still don't realize why I broke up with you then I'm g-glad I did. Three weeks later, and you're still so ignorant.", he cries.

"I'm not a fucking mind reader Seth, I tell you everything, why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because you never listen! I'd tell you but you wouldn't listen. This- this is exactly why I left you. I can't be with someone who doesn't notice when they're hurting me."

Roman scoffs and lets him go. He points an accusatory finger at the smaller man, "And how, pray tell, was _I hurting you._ If I recall clearly and I'm sure I do because _you're the one who hurt me by leaving me with no valid reason-_ you broke things off Seth, I didn't. You decided that what we had wasn't important enough, that I wasn't worth your time."

Seth laughs though his tears, a bitter sound that would be heard by anyone outside had it not been for the loud music playing just outside the bathroom. "I was tired Roman, I was tired of being in a relationship that involved the both of us and your ex-wife. So yes, I decided that it was best that I left. I decided to be selfish and did what I felt was best for me."

Roman steps closer to him, he places a gentle hand on Seth's face. "All you had to do was tell me Seth. I would've listened."

Seth moves away from the touch and sits on the toilet seat. "Like the time you listened when I begged you to stay after I'd spent an _entire day_ planning a romantic dinner for the two of us and your ex-wife called to get a lift from you because her car was in for service and she couldn't call anyone else.", his voice dulls as he continues, "Or that time, she called whilst you were making love to me and said she needed a plumber for her burst pipe and you _left me_ to take care of myself to rush to her assistance."

"I don't understand Seth, you'd say it was fine."

"You were supposed to know Roman, I didn't want to sound like the jealous new spouse. Do you know how insecure you made me feel, I-I was always wondering what was wrong with me that you left me every time she called. If she had something better to offer you that I didn't. I'd find myself wondering what you guys were doing, if you'd realize you'd made a mistake and leave me for her."

"But in the end, you still left me Seth. You made a decision that I thought she was better and left me."

"And not once did you ask me to stay!", Seth shouts through his tears. He stands up and goes to stand in front of the man he's been in love with since their NXT days. "You never fought to keep me, you just...you let me go. I wanted you to make an effort, like you do for her every time she'd call you. "

A thought crosses Seth's mind and he looks into gray orbs as he questions, "Did you bring her to the party today. Did you want to hurt me?"

Roman gives him a hurt disbelieving look, "Of course not Seth. Galina came on her own, she has a sister residing in Tampa and she's quite friendly with Nikki. That's how she got invited. I'm disappointed you'd think I enjoy hurting you."

Seth gives a tiny shrug and closes his eyes in exhaustion. "I had to know, you never cared much about my feelings when we were together."

Roman closes the space between them, his arm snaking around the Iowan's waist. "I'm sorry Seth. I didn't know you felt this way. I love you, I do. And I'd love it if you give me another chance to prove to you just how much you mean to me."

Seth opens his eyes, brows furrowing in confusion. "Why? So you can treat me like your second best again. So you can destroy what little confidence I have left by making me second-guess myself... I don't think so."

Roman realizes the pain he put the younger man through and a sob escapes his lips. "I know it's not enough Seth but I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for not loving you the way you deserved, I'm sorry for not noticing my mistakes and the pain I was putting you through. But I promise you that if you give me another chance I will not misuse it, I'll fight for you if I have to. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you how much I love you. I'll fight for you baby."

Seth sniffles and grabs onto Roman's suit jacket and nuzzles his face in his neck, breathing in the older man's scent, "I shouldn't give you another try, you don't deserve it b-but I love you. I-I want you to fight for me. I want you to want me, take away my insecurities by showering me with your love."

Roman chokes out a relieved breath, tears falling into brunet hair, "I will baby, I promise you I will. I'll do it right now. ", he kisses the younger beautifully on the lips before taking his hand and leading him out the bathroom.

%

They get to Seth's hotel in twenty minutes with Roman having rushed there while Seth had sat in the passenger seat, head resting against the window.

Roman tells Seth to remain seated as he gets out of the car and goes to the other side of the door to open it for the younger man. Seth blushes as Roman holds his hand out for him. He takes the offered hand allowing the big man to lead him inside. Roman heads to the reception desk, saying something to the lady there. She hands him a keycard and he thanks her before leading Seth to the elevator.

"I got us a different room. I don't want to risk Dean finding us out. We'd never hear the end of it."

Seth makes a small agreeing sound, entering the elevator with Roman. He watches Roman press the five on the elevator before the Samoan turns to look at him. "Hey...you okay?"

Seth makes the agreeing sound again, stepping closer to the bigger man. He holds onto his hand and kisses his bearded cheek. "I'm fine, I promise."

The elevator dings signaling their arrival at the fifth floor. They exit together walking down the lobby before stopping at Room 516. Roman opens the door and closes it behind him before leading Seth to an ashen colored bedroom.

The bedroom is spacious with large windows that are framed with thick beige curtains. Seth takes in the dimly lit bedroom, his eyes landing on the bouncy king-sized bed. A soft sigh escapes his lips as Roman's arms encircle his waist from behind, he leans back into the Samoan's strong chest resting his own hands on top of Roman's.

Roman leans down pressing a kiss behind Seth's ear. Seth tilts his head, baring his neck as the older man peppers soft kisses down his neck. He moans when Roman sucks at his pulse and drops his hands. Roman releases his hair from the hair tie and turns him around.

Brown eyes clash with gray ones and once again Seth's breath hitches at the intensity he sees in the older man's eyes. "I love you." Roman says with so much confidence. "And I will prove it to you."

The Samoan takes Seth hand leading him towards the bed. He captures Seth's lips with his own, his tongue seeking entrance into the younger man's lips. He kisses him slow, taking his time to taste and explore every inch of the younger man's moist mouth.

Seth whimpers at the gentleness in which the older man kisses him. The manner in which Roman cradles his head, the way his left hand rests on Seth's back- with the same possessive hold he normally holds the younger man in but also with a strange kind of reverence as if Seth is something to behold, something to be treasured and _loved._

The need to breathe is the only thing that causes their lips to separate. Roman removes the younger man's clothing with a dove-like softness. He then removes his own clothing before removing his own hair-tie, letting black tresses fall on his shoulder. His commanding figure looms over Seth's frame as he picks the younger man up as if he weights nothing and gently lays him on the bed.

Seth feels vulnerable and bared as he lays down on the bed with the older man staring at his naked form. "You're beautiful Seth, I have never in my life seen a man as beautiful you, both inside and out.

Seth sniffles, _something's changed. Roman has always been a romantic but never like this._ He looks up at the man staring at him and offers a timid smile, "Thank you."

Roman lays in between his legs, his head moving down to capture Seth's soft lips with his own again. His hair curtains them from the world outside as he worships the younger man's lips. Seth holds the Samoan's neck, his hands massaging the hair at Roman's nape. He moans when his man pins him into the bed and moves his lips to his chest area.

His peak sensitive nipples are sucked and licked at. Roman takes him time on each pink nub, blowing and biting on it and then soothing with the pebbles with his tongue.

Seth arches his back into the strong body pinning him down and moans. His cock deliciously rubbing on Roman's stomach. Roman continues his gentle ministrations whispering sweet nothings as he moves down the smaller man's body.

"I love each and every inch of you Seth.", a kiss to each nipple. "You're so gorgeous, right from your hair to your face." A kiss to the belly. "I love your body, your strong muscled body." Roman moves from his legs but keeps them spread. "I love how hard your body is but how there's a softness to it as well." A kiss to each open thigh. "I love your beautiful dick, your hairy thighs. I love your firm ass Seth. Every little thing about you- I love."

Seth pants and cries, clutching the bed sheets with trembling hands. _He loves me._ He gasps when he feels Roman tease his length as he kisses down the velvety throbbing flesh. "P-please Rome", he begs wanting to feel Roman's warm skilled mouth on his cock.

Roman obliges, he would normally tease Seth a bit more but this isn't about him, it's about the moaning and panting brunet man he has pinned to the soft bed. He swallows the younger man's dick in one go causing him to shudder and release a cracked whimper. He gets straight into it, tongue licking at his pulsing vein as he bobs his head up and down on Seth's rock hard dick.

Roman moans around his length loving the taste of the younger man, the moan causes Seth to lose it as he trashes on the pillow, tears of ecstasy falling down his cheeks. Roman is vicious, driving the younger man to the point of near orgasm before releasing the throbbing length.

"Shh..shh baby. I said I'd show you how much I love you. I'm not done with you yet. ", he soothes the whimpering man

"O-okay but Rome please. P-please..." Seth trails off, voice barely audible as he lies on the bed, face sweaty and form shaking.

Roman spreads Seth's legs and tells him to hold them up as he looks at his pink hole. He buries his face in Seth's ass, kissing the tiny hole, eliciting a sensual moan from Seth.

Seth is out of his mind with the pleasure the Samoan man is giving him. His voice cracks in arousal when Roman thrusts his skilled tongue into his hole. "Shit.", he screams when Roman slides his long moist muscle into his hole. Roman sucks at his hole and thrusts his tongue into the hole, loosening Seth's muscles.

"Baby please...", Seth trails off, needing the older man to have him. Roman removes his tongue and coats his dick with saliva. Seth opens his eye in slits and drops his spread legs to accommodate Roman.

"We have no lube. I'm sorry, if this will hurt you.", Roman says as he lines up his dick with Seth's entrance. "Fuck!", he cries out when he slips in inch after inch of thick throbbing dick into Seth's warm heat.

Seth trembles beneath him, hands digging into big shoulders as he clenches his jaw in pain. He closes his eyes and focuses on taking small breaths of air. "Hey, look at me." Seth hears Roman's soft voice and opens his eyes slowly, a few tears leave his eyes as he does so. "I'd never hurt you on purpose okay...this will be good in a short while. Just focus on me okay."

Seth nods slowly heeding to Roman's advice. The pain that Roman's dick is bringing him subsides gradually, he reaches up to caress a bearded cheek. "Please move."

Roman obeys, moving with slow but hard thrusts. He's not gonna rush this he tells himself, he needs to show Seth how much he values him. He holds onto the younger man's waist who has his hands clasped around Roman's neck. He lays his forehead on Seth's, both their lips parted as they breathe in tandem.

Their breaths mingle and their gazes hold as Roman fucks slowly into his man. Seth closes his eyes briefly when Roman's cock nails his sweet spot. "A-ahh f-fuck", his voice cracks.

Roman savors everything about the moment, the way Seth opens his eyes with tears pooling in the brown orbs as he bites his soft pink lips. He memorizes the way Seth massages the nape of hair at the back of his neck and the way his right hand moves to the scar on his back. He savors the way Seth's nails dig into his back as he pistons in and out of the warm heat with slow hard thrusts.

He savors how Seth's hole grips his cock to the point of him almost losing it as he joins his lips with the younger man. He savors the slow kiss mingled with sweat and tears as their slick tongues glide against each other.

He savors how Seth grips him tighter as his climax tears through him without mercy. He lifts his face then, needing to see the beautiful man beneath him losing it. Seth's eyes are closed tightly, his mouth open in a silent scream as ropes of cum coat his and Roman's midsections.

Roman presses another kiss to his lips as he follows suit, orgasm crashing through him like a tidal wave. He coats Seth's inner walls with his seed and tries to catch his breath, his hair blanketing him and Seth from the world. He gazes into warm brown orbs, his gaze unwavering as he says "I love you Seth and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

Seth smiles up at him, holding the bigger man in his arms with his dick still embedded deep inside of him. "I love you too Rome."

They fall asleep like that- holding on to each other with no care in the world about the world around them.


End file.
